The Breath of Warm Clouds
by Imagimanga
Summary: It's the breath of the warm clouds of steam dancing in the air and away from the hot drinks. It's also the way the small quartet of men play the French music that suits the mood too well. Maybe it's also how the soft light captures the way the edges of your lips slowly pull up and is being carefully etched into my mind. Full summary inside.


**Cafe - AU | Pairings include: AusHun and others to be added | Rated T for characters I cannot exclude and implied mature content**

 **It's the breath of the warm clouds of steam dancing in the air and away from the hot drinks. It's also the way the small quartet of men play the French music that suits the mood too well. Maybe it's also how the soft light captures the way the edges of your lips slowly pull up and is being carefully etched into my mind. I guess it's also the way the whisper of the pages and the wind tell me to listen to your voice. It's because of your very existence, my friend, that keeps me here. Your breath is a reminder that I am alive.**

* * *

Once upon a time, one thought that love was true.

The atmosphere shall always be warm, soft, and welcoming in the cafe, and let the entire world forbid it to be so, it will never happen. Grown men and women come to have some small talk with their friends and co-workers, many even taking their lovers out on a date to the cafe. The elderly who could rarely even walk the minimum distance that took the average man fifteen minutes would pester their sons or daughters in an attempt to drive them to the cafe. Of course, as long as their children were free that morning (the elderly don't like going out late at night), they always went. Young children didn't find the inside of the cafe very fun, though. However they would find themselves running around the back of the cafe where it was spacious. Teenagers and young adults had the best and the worst times of their lives inside of this cafe. That was how it always was: warm, soft, and welcoming. It was as if the warm clouds of steam coming from the hot drinks were like one's breath, soft and a reminder that we are alive.

Young adults and teenagers spent as much time as they could here. It was perfect for both the outgoing and the wallflowers of this fragile stage in life. Many of the energetic ones found their comfort on the first floor, where they could easily interact with those who would come and go. The partying teens and young adults never strayed past the rules of the cafe, though they were very strict. It always amazed everyone by how many of them would spend so much time in the cafe when alcohol and smoking wasn't allowed. Yet, the teens couldn't help but find the atmosphere so welcoming. The first floor was always on the loud side. It was also easier for the workers who had to serve for them, or when there were parties when it came to being on the first floor. There was no need to hastily run up and down stairs to cater for the wild things.

As for the soft-spoken and introverted, there was always a place in the second floor for them. It was a cozy reading place, and it was also used when many are busy with deadlines and need that extra boost of energy that coffee could grant them. The second floor's walls were entirely made of bookcases and if there ever was an empty space in between the novels, it was simply because someone had taken one out and started reading. The books were all donated by the workers of the cafe when they realized they had extra copies of the novels or when they wanted the rest of the world to know how amazing the book they read was. The stairs leading to the second floor were right beside the entrance, and when a person walked up the stairs, it would amaze them how soft and quiet it was compared to how lively and warm the first floor was.

Outside in the back was a large space of grass where mothers would watch their children play while they chatted with other parents and sipped at their coffee. There was a small pond filled with tiny fish and tadpoles placed in the middle of the space. Children would gather around, counting the number of moving creatures or watching the living things zip out and away from them as the children giggled and laughed.

The front of the cafe had several tables set up. It was often used for dates and soft conversations with family or friends. Those seated in the front had a beautiful view as well. While the children tottered around a small pond, those on a day or night out with friends or lovers had an even better view. The cafe was placed right in front of a large, clear lake that sparkled when the sun hit it just right, or when the colorful solid lights from the part of the city across from the lake shone in the dark night. The view was almost too gorgeous at night. The lights would shine from so far away, but they could still illuminate the edges of Vista Street. The large field of grass and flowers separating the lake and the rest of the city set a wonderful display as well. When the wind was blowing just right, you could see the grass and flowers waver softly in the lightened dark. The stars would sparkle above your head, and the air always smelled sweet and bitter at the same time. The beach far down to the left of the city was calm, and the sound of crashing waves clashed against the music and hustle from inside the cafe. And that wasn't all. To top it all off, the portion of the city across from the lake was mostly used for entertainment. Soft sounds of clashing music and fun activities would travel across the lake to the ears of the customers. The most notable landmark would be the ferris wheel that towered over the city buildings and sat just in the right spot where you could see it clearly from the cafe. Everyone adored the sight.

But the most popular spot in the cafe has, ironically, never situated any of the customers. There was the quiet second floor, the soft space behind the cafe, the wild first floor, the beautiful front, and then there was the roof. It was clear to see a small circular table on the roof and two gray chairs across from each other. But no one has ever eaten on the roof. It was clearly off-limits, but one day a few college students had asked the manager about the empty space. The only response they received was a polite smile and a soft whisper.

"I'm not ready."

And that was it. There was no way anyone but the manager would access the roof. The manager was having a lot of fun keeping it that way, too. Every time a customer would bring up the roof, he would shake his head and laugh at their frustration. The customers never spoke ill about the manager, though. He was too kind of a person to act cruel, but he was still strict when it came to rules and management. Even the employees of the cafe agreed that he was an amazing manager.

"He's strict, but I've never seen him yell at anyone before," a man said. He turned his gaze to a young college student who also worked at the cafe. His green eyes were soft and shone in the merigold light of the cafe. His lips were upturned in a small smile to keep the customers feeling happy and safe. He brushed light ash blond bangs away from his face and quickly turned to place a plate of pastries on the red alder table, causing the black apron on his waist to swirl slightly. "He's a really good manager."

The college student nodded. He set two smoothies on a different table and flashed a grin at the two girls sitting there. His golden blond hair flopped to the side as he did this. "Hope you enjoy!" Wiping his hands on the similar apron he wore. He turned to the man, the grin still on his lips. His cerulean eyes sparkled behind his glasses. "And he keeps on giving me sweets! It's amazing!"

"His brother could use a little cheering up, though," another man said. He had a feminine stature, but he showed off his toned arms to keep away the confused men. He had his white shirt sleeves rolled above his elbow, and his long chocolate brown hair was kept away from his soft face in a ponytail. Strands of his hair fell away to the sides of his head, and he constantly had to blow them away from his eyes. "Well, more like loosening up. He's got some ego."

"It's not an ego." The three turned their focus to a man wearing his wavy, blond hair in a short ponytail. He wore a white long sleeve under an unbuttoned black vest. "It's more like... a strange personality."

The boy with glasses turned his head away and mumbled under his breath. A few customers in earshot heard him and chuckled. The customers rarely talked to the manager's brother, but they could tell he was a handful.

It wasn't as if the boy knew he was acting like that. If he did know, he didn't particularly care about how much he troubled his brother's employees. He wasn't too much trouble. It wasn't as if he was as old as the workers and was expected to cooperate and get along with them. Actually, if he was any younger, the boy could pass as a bratty little kid who needed to be lectured by his parents. The boy was fourteen and didn't care about what his brother's employees said about him. He was too busy with everything else a fourteen-year-old should be worrying about, after all. Though, many would argue that his personality was only part of his charm. Saying that when he got older, girls would flock to him because of his snappy character. But that didn't matter to the workers. He was their boss' brother, and that was the only reason they were putting up with him.

"What are you guys talking about?" A man walked up to the four and smiled, green eyes shining. He was always smiling. It was part of his personality. Oh, if only the kid was like this man: upbeat, happy, and good-humored. He was also a wild at times, but they didn't wish for the kid to be too much like him. The man lifted his hand to rub at his hazelnut brown hair.

The blond man spoke up. "Toni, don't you think Leon is a bit too uptight at times?"

"Maybe," he shrugged. "I don't spend a lot of time with him. Wouldn't Oliver know?"

"Of course he would," the first man scoffed. "They're brothers, after all."

"Who are we talking about?" A man with platinum blond hair ran up and slung his arms around the blond and the fifth man. The first man groaned at the sight of him.

"Shouldn't you be getting customer's orders?" he accused. His shamrock eyes glaring at the man.

"I got Toris manning the station!" he reassured. "It'll be fine."

"Are you using him without my permission, Gilbert?" The group turned to face a very tall and well-built man. He wore a malicious grin on his face, trying to look innocent. "I keep on telling you all that Toris, Raivis, and Eduard are not your play things."

"Well, they're not your play things either, Ivan!" the college boy shouted. "No one here should be controlled by you. And if they are, then things are going to get ugly between you an me!"

Ivan walked to the boy and mockingly leaned down to talk face to face. "I'm sorry. What? I couldn't hear anything from down there."

"Ivan! Stop messing with Alfred!" The man with long brown hair pulled him away from Alfred. "Stop being reckless and go get some orders ready! You shouldn't be on the floor, or Oliver will get angry!" Ivan straightened up and was about to turn away when Gilbert decided to open his mouth.

"Oliver doesn't get angry. What kind of a threat is that?"

Ivan smiled menacingly at Gilbert. The man instantly regretted being such an idiot. "You're right." He moved towards the other, not knowing that the entire cafe was watching this scene unfold.

And that was when that one suddenly met you.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed! Have some cookies Matthew baked! 🍪**


End file.
